


Boys to Torment

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tormenting Boys, or like 1.5 drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Based on a prompt: Prudence asks Sabrina to torment boys with her and it's totally a date





	Boys to Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooBookishToHandle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBookishToHandle/gifts).



“Hey Spellman,” Sabrina jumped, almost falling off her bed, whipping around to see Prudence lounging in her circular window. 

 

“Prudence! You startled me! What are you doing here? I could have been doing something… private! What would you have done then? Hm?” Sabrina knew she was rambling as the words spilled from her mouth, but she was powerless to stop it. There was something about the older witch- and their on and off again rivalry- that left a strange feeling in her stomach. 

 

Prudence shrugged, “Enjoyed the show?” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sabrina asked again. 

 

“I came to see if you wanted to go torment some boys,” Prudence said, “Unless you’re busy doing  _ private _ things, I couldn’t care less.” 

 

“Oh!” Sabrina blinked up at her, “Okay!” 

 

As they walked down the moonlit path away from the mortuary, Sabrina glanced at Prudence, “So does this mean we’re friends now?” 

 

“Silly witch,” Prudence said, linking her pinkie in Sabrina’s, “This is a  _ date _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> oh this is the first Pru/Brina fic I've written so that's fun!


End file.
